Adventures of Ben and Sonic
by Abby254
Summary: One night 15 years ago, Ben Rabbit finds Sonic and takes him in and raises him. Follow Ben as he raises the Hero of Mobius.


One rainy day, 15 years ago, a young Ben the Rabbit no more than 21, was running through forest with his light blue rain coat on. He was trying to visit his old friends, Jules, Charles and Bernadette, Jules' wife.

Charles and Jules are brothers and big brothers to Ben's crush, Queen Aleena.

A week ago, after Aleena's babies were born, a madman name Julian Robotnik, took over Mobius with his own robots and a machine that turns Mobians into Robians, his robotic slaves

Aleena disappear a few days ago due to a prophecy that was revealed to her and she even had to give up her kids, Sonic, Manic and Sonia. Each infant in a separate home till the prophecy is fulfill.

Ben couldn't stop thinking about their conversation a few days ago, before she gave her babies up.

* * *

[ _ **Flashback: A few days ago**_ ]

 _Ben was roaming through the city of Mobotropolis that's now, Robotropolis, to get supplies for his mom, his twin brother and younger siblings._

 _But, he saw a cloaked figure following him and thought it could be one of Robotnik's henchmen and decided to follow it._

 _The figure saw Ben following it and took off running towards an alley way of the city, hoping Ben was still following it and noticed that it was working as it saw an angry Ben following it still._

 _Then, it stopped as it saw that there was a dead end and turned and saw Ben standing in the other direction._

 _"Alright! Give it up, chump! I know you're working for that Robotnik! So, fess up! Why did Robotnik turned our beloved world and people into his own robotic playground, eh?!" Ben asked the cloak figure in anger._

 _The figure began giggling at this, which gave Ben a confused look on his face._

 _"What's so funny?" Ben asked with an annoyed look on his face._

 _"Boy! Only you would compare an evil enemy to an old friend, Benjamin the Rabbit." The figure responded. Ben's eyes widen as the voice of the figure sounded like a woman's voice and very familiar to him._

 _"Aleena?!" Ben asked in shock. The figure pulled down the hood and revealing a very familiar purple hedgehog who looked no more than 20._

 _"Nice to see you again, Ben." Aleena responded to Ben with a gentle smile, making the hare blush._

 _"What are you doing out here?! Where are your kids? Your husband?" Ben asked Aleena curiously. Aleena's ears lowered in sadness and walked over to Ben and hugs him. She looked up up at him with teary eyes as she explained what's been going on._

 _"Oh. Robotnik took over after the war that your husband was killed from, and the Oracle of Delphius had a Prophecy for you and your babies that can rule Robotnik out and take Mobius back, but the price is that you have to give up your 3 babies and be on the on the run till it is fulfill?" Ben asked Aleena as he summarized her explanation._

 _"That's pretty much it." Aleena said sadly._

 _"Geez. I can't believe you have to go through all that, Aleena. Sorry." Ben said to Aleena._

 _"It's alright, Ben. You had nothing to do with it. I wish there could've been something else so I wouldn't have to give up my children." Aleena said to the older rabbit sadly._

 _"Gee. I wish I can help ya, Aleena." Ben said to the sadden hedgehog sadly. Then, an idea came to Aleena as she looked up at Ben._

 _"You can!" Aleena exclaimed to Ben happily._

 _"Hah?" Ben asked in confusion._

 _"You can come with me till I'm reunited with my children again, just like old times! We can go right now!" Aleena suggested to Ben as she put her hood on, grabbed his hand and led him out of the alley._

 _"Aleena! Wait! I can't!" Ben exclaimed to Aleena as he yanked his hand out of Aleena's grip._

 _"What? Why not?" Aleena asked Ben with a hurt look on her face._

 _"I...*Sighs* I have my family to take care of and protect, Aleena. Trust me...I loved to go with you, but with Robotnik and his robots out here and all of Mobius; it's no longer safe for my family." Ben explained to Aleena._

 _Aleena sighs sadly as she realized that Ben is right that Mobius is no longer safe._

 _"Alright, Ben. I know your family means to you. Well, I have to hurry and find my babies new homes to live in till this is all over." Aleena explained to Ben._

 _"Well...Aleena?" Ben asked Aleena with a blush forming on his cheeks._

 _"Hmm. Yes, Ben?" Aleena asked the hare curiously._

 _"Umm...When this is all over and you reunite with your children, do you think..." Ben was being hesitant._

 _"Do I think what, Ben?" Aleena asked even more curious on what her old crush was asking her._

 _"Do you think me and you can, ya know...Start dating again? Kind of like we did before?" Ben asked as he looked into Aleena's emerald green eyes._

 _Aleena was stunned by this at first, but she gave Ben her gentle, warm smile and nodded._

 _"Of course, Ben. As long as you're still single by then." Aleena responded to the hare. Ben chuckles and gave Alerna a determined look._

 _"There is no girl like you, Queen Aleena the Hedgehog." Ben said to Aleena as he kisses her. They broke the kiss and Aleena looks back up at Ben with a smile on her face._

 _"Geez. I forgot how long it's been since I kissed you, Ben. You always were a good kisser." Aleena told Ben and they both giggle._

 _"Yeah. Well, guess this where we depart." Ben said as he sighs sadly. Aleena sighs sadly as she began walking towards the entrance of the alley way with Ben following her till they were out._

 _"Are you sure you don't want to come with me, Ben?" Aleena asked Ben as she turned to him, hoping he would change his mind._

 _"I'm sure, Aleena. My family needs me." Ben responded with a confident look. Aleena smiles at him and kisses his cheek and walked back 5 feet away from Ben._

 _"Until we meet again, Ben the Rabbit!" Aleena shouted to him and took off running._

 _"Till we meet again...Queen Aleena the Hedgehog." Ben said softly as he saw Aleena run till she was out of sight and he turned and walked back home._

* * *

[ _ **Flashback Ended**_ ]

Ben sighs as he wished he could be with Aleena. Ben was about to pass the river when...

"Waaaahhhh!" A cry was heard. Ben stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the cry.

"Huh? Who's crying?" Ben asked himself as he followed the crying, which it was coming from the river. The closer Ben got, the louder the crying was getting.

Ben was by the river now and was looking around for the source of the cry, till he saw a big, brown basket and walked over to it.

Ben walked over to the basket and gasps as he saw a small, blue creature inside, making the crying sounds.

"A...A baby mobian blue hedgehog? Wait...Sonic?!" Ben asked in shock as he recognized the baby mobian. This baby was one of Aleena's 3 babies she had.

"What...Why are you out here by yourself, Baby Sonic?" Ben asked the baby curiously and grabbed his scarf and gently wrapped the crying Baby Sonic in it till all he can see was his face and cradle him in his arms.

"Ssh. It's okay, Sonic. Calm down." Ben whispered to Sonic. Sonic calmed down a little and opened his eyes halfway and looked up at Ben and gives him a curious look.

"Goo?" Sonic asked Ben curiously. All Ben can do, was give the baby hedgehog a concern look on why Aleena ditched Sonic here and thought this was something she'll never do.

Then, Ben notice a letter in the basket and read it.

 _To Ben:_

 _I'm sorry that I had to leave without telling you goodbye._

 _I was making sure Robotnik wouldn't see me and my babies._

 _I know you usually pass by the river, so, I left my eldest triplet in your care._

 _I couldn't think of anyone better, to raise Sonic than my best friend in ALL of Mobius._

 _I hope you both do well in the future and maybe put a stop to Robotnik and his evil plans._

 _I love you and hope to see you after all this. Don't forget your promise on us after all this._

 _From your dear friend, QA._

Ben gasps at this and looks at Sonic, who was sleeping soundly from the warmth of Ben's scarf.

'Man! I can't raise Sonic. Hmm...Maybe Chuck, Jules, and Bernadette can. They're not far from here. Yeah, they can raise him.' Ben thought to himself as he stuff the letter in his jacket pocket.

Ben grabbed the basket and held Sonic in his arm still and gently flew the rest of the way.

* * *

At Jules and Bernadette's house, Jules was setting the table up for him, Bernadette and Chuck for dinner. Aware of Ben coming over for a quick visit.

Bernadette was making dinner for them and extra for Ben take back with him for him and his family, unaware of a little something joining Ben.

"Where's Ben, guys? He was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago." Chuck asked his kid brother and sister-in-law as he walked in the kitchen and dining room.

"We don't know, Chuck. Ben's never been late before." Jules responded to him.

"You boys don't think he's been captured by Robotnik's robots?" Bernadette asked the boys with a concern look on her face.

"That can be a possibility, Bernie. I hope it's not, though." Chuck responded to her.

Then, there was a another flash of lightning, and knock on the door.

"That must be Ben. I'll get it!" Jules said as he finished setting the table up and walked over to the door.

As Jules got closer to the door, there was another flash of lighting and thunder roared and there was... crying? Jules was now curious as he opened the door and saw Ben with a basket and a...baby?

"Ben? Where were you and why is there an infant in your arms, wrapped up in _your_ scarf?" Jules asked the hare with a confused look.

Ben walked in, placed the basket down and held the small bundle in his arms.

"It's one of your nephews, Jules. Sonic." Ben explained to Jules and gently handed Sonic to Jules. Jules smiles as he held Sonic in his arms as Chuck and Bernadette came in as Ben explained.

"I see. So, Aleena left Sonic in your care and ask you to raise him?" Chuck asked Ben. Ben nodded in agreement to Chuck's question.

"Aww. How very sweet." Bernadette said to Ben.

"Yeah, but this is her kid. Not mine, Bernie." Ben told her.

"So? She asked you to raise him, Ben." Jules said to Ben with a stern look as he handed Sonic back to him.

"Hey, I'm taking care of _my_ family, Jules! I don't need to take care of someone who _isn't_ related to me. That's why I'm going to leave Sonic with y'all. Y'all are Aleena's big brothers and big sister-in-law. So, y'all can raise him." Ben explained to the darker blue hedgehog.

"Ben, if Aleena wanted _us_ to raise _her_ son, she would've given him to us herself and not you." Chuck said to the hare. Ben didn't argue the fact that Chuck just said to him.

"*Sighs* I guess I can't argue with you there, Charlie." Ben said to Chuck as he looked at Sonic, who giggle and babble as he looked up at the hare.

"We know it's not easy for you, Ben. But, Sonic seems to really like you." Bernadette said to Ben as Sonic was cuddling him and fell asleep in his arms.

"Mmm.. It's...Sad that Aleena had to give Sonic and his twin siblings; Manic and Sonia up cause of a stupid prophecy." Ben said as he watched Sonic and gently stroke his cheel with his finger.

"Yes, but she trusts her oldest baby in the hands of her dear best friend too, Ben." Charles said to him. Ben nodded at Chuck's response.

"So...What do you say, bud? Will you raise Baby Sonic?" Jules asked the hare as he put his hand on Ben's shoulder and Ben sighs in defeat.

"Alright. I'll raise him till he's old enough to care for himself." Ben told the Hedgehog brothers and Bernadette.

"Alright. That's fine with us, Ben. We'll stop by once in awhile to check on you both and your family. Kay?" Chuck asked Ben.

"Deal." Ben responded and shook Chuck's hand.

"Wonder how your family will think of this, Ben?" Bernadette asked him.

"Oi. That's right. They'll have to deal with him, too." Ben said to her.

* * *

After a few minutes, Ben tucked Sonic gently back in the basket and closed it up, waved at the Hedgehog family and left their house.

Ben walked a little faster than earlier before it can pour down and made through the city, unseen by SWAT-Bots, bought a few stuff and made it back to his home.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Ben's twin brother, James, opened the door and saw Ben as he walked in and gently put the basket down and took his drenched rain coat off.

"Wow. No 'hello' to your big brother?" James asked Ben with a pretend hurt voice.

"You're only older than me by 2 minutes, James." Ben responded as he hung his coat up with an unamused look on his face.

"Can't help it!" James said as he chuckled as him and Ben walked in the living room.

"BEN!" 4 very familiar different voices shouted in excitement. Ben smiles as he saw 4 younger rabbits climbing down the stairs and running towards him.

One being 13 years old, 2 being 12 years old and one being 10 years old. They're James and Ben's younger siblings, Laura, Johnny, Pepper and Vanilla.

"Hey, guys." Ben greeted them and hugs them.

"Did you get past those dumb robots?!" Johnny asked in excitement. Ben was going to respond, but...

"Of course he did, furball! He knows not to get near those things!" Laura responded to her little brother.

"Don't call me 'furball', ya rude diva!" Johnny snapped at Laura. Laura growls at this.

"Don't you ever call me that again, ya pompus-!"

"Waaaahhh!" The 2 siblings stopped arguing at a crying sound and we're surprised by this as they look at Ben, who sighed in annoyance.

"Not again." Ben said as he sat on the rocking chair, put the basket on the floor, opened it up and picked Baby Sonic up, and gently rocks him.

"What on Mobius is going on in here?" A voice said as a full grown rabbit came in the living room. It was Hailey Rabbit, Ben's mother.

Hailey stopped and gasps at Sonic, who was still crying in Ben's arms. Ben looks at his mom and at Sonic.

"This is Aleena's eldest son, Sonic." Ben said to them.

* * *

Ben explained everything to his mother and siblings about Aleena wanting him to raise Sonic and that Jules and his family agreed to the idea.

"Wow. That's a lot to deal with, Ben." James said to Ben while he watches Hailey feed Sonic his baby bottle that she made for him.

"Is he going to be staying with us forever, big brother?" Vanilla asked Ben curiously as she watched Sonic with Laura, Johnny and Pepper.

"I guess so, Vanie." Ben respond to his youngest sibling.

"I think he's adorable!" Laura said with a following squeal.

"Wait, wouldn't that make mom a grandma and us aunts and uncles?" Johnny asked with a weird look on his face.

"Wait, what?! No, no! Sonic's not _my_ son, Johnny! He'll never be." Ben said to Johnny with an unamused look on his face.

"Why can't he be, Ben? You don't have to be related to Sonic to be his father. As long as you take him in and raise him well, he'll be your son." Hailey explained while burping Sonic.

Ben didn't think about it that way. He just wasn't really ready to be a father yet. But maybe raising Sonic wasn't going to be a bad thing at all.

"*Sighs* Alright. I can take care of him if...You all can help me out with it?" Ben asked his family as Hailey handed Sonic back to Ben.

"We can do that, dearie." Hailey told him with her warm smile. Ben smiles back and watches Sonic looking up at him and let out an adorable yawn.

"Uh-Oh. Heh. Looks like someone is sleepy." Jane's said as he chuckles.

"I'll let him sleep with me, if that's ok with you, mom?" Ben asked his mom.

"Hehe! It's fine, Ben." Hailey responded as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

30 minutes later, Ben finished changing Sonic's diaper and put him in a light blue onesie and carries him to his bed and lays on it while Sonic lays on his belly.

"I guess you're kind of cute, Sonic." Ben said as he gently pets Sonic's head. Sonic giggles and yawns and lays his head on Ben's chest and sucks his thumb while falling asleep.

Ben was about to sleep, but he didn't want to till Sonic was completely asleep, which he was. Then, Ben's ears perked up as he heard some footsteps coming towards him. He looked over and saw Vanilla, who was holding her favorite stuffed bear and her eyes was watery.

Ben sighs as he looks at Sonic, who was thankfully asleep. Ben figured why Vanilla was in his room. But wanted to ask anyway.

"What is it, Vanilla?" Ben asked Vanilla as he gently rubbed Sonic's back.

"*Hic* I-I had that nightmare again, big brother. *Hic*" Vanilla responded with a sniffle and rubbed her teary eye.

Ben sighs again as he knew that was Vanilla's response.

"Vanilla, it's been 4 years since dad died. I miss him too. But, you need to be strong for him." Ben explained to Vanilla, who nodded.

"Do you think he's watching us now from Heaven, Ben?" Vanilla asked as she gently climbed on to Ben's bed without waking Sonic up and lays next to Ben.

"Of course I do, Vans. He always watches over us and now Sonic." Ben said as he looked at his adopted son.

"Thank you, big brother." Vanilla said as she smiles and fell asleep and held her favorite toy close to her.

Ben smiles back and saw the toy that their father, Carlos gave Vanilla for her 6th birthday a few days before he died in a lab explosion. Since then, Vanilla's been having nightmares about it.

The Rabbit family even found out that it was a few humans that were responsible for the lab explosion and that made Ben held a good grudge against them.

But Ben shook his head at the memory and yawns and took one last glance at his baby sister and his adopted son and smiles warmly at them and fell asleep.

* * *

AN: This is about how Ben finds and raised Sonic.


End file.
